¿Venganza o amor?
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: ¿Que paso con Dark Link despues de la batalla del templo? Bueno yo tengo una teoria, igual y no murio, ¿o si? entren y lean la historia Dark Link X Saria Cap3: Problemas con el alcohol
1. Encuentro en el bosque: Alma Nocturna

**Bueno para no hacer largo el cuento los personajes de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA no me pertenecen (NNOOOO POR QUE? POR QUE NO PUEDO ALMENOS QUEDARME CON ¿SARIA Y MALON?) y esto no lo ago con ningún fin lucrativo. Bueno después de el anuncio correspondiente y de mi correspondiente periodo de depresión por saber que ni personajes ni historia son míos aquí esta el fic:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todo esta oscuro, no alcanzo a distinguirme a mi mismo de la oscuridad que me rodea, después de todo eso es lo que soy, oscuridad, fui creado de una sombra y a las sombras he vuelto.

¿Será acaso que eso es todo lo que soy, ¿Solo una sombra, ¿Solo un cúmulo de pensamientos oscuros?; tal vez sea cierto… tal vez no lo sea, no lo se, no me importa, ahora que estoy aquí solo me queda intentar escapar, salir de donde quiera que este atrapado ¿Mhm?... ¿Atrapado he dicho? JAJAJAJA eso es demasiado cómico a mi parecer, ¿Cómo podría estar atrapado en la oscuridad cuando yo soy la personificación de esta?.

Solo oscuridad, solo una sombra, pero no cualquier sombra, fui creado a partir de la sombra del Héroe del Tiempo, no, yo no soy como el… yo fui creado de sus tristezas, de su angustia, de su odio, todo sentimiento negativo que el tuviese era un extraordinario ingrediente para mi creación, entonces ¿soy el? o ¿soy yo, soy solo una extensión se su alma… su lado oscuro… la parte de el que se negó a la luz, la que sentía miedo de tener que dejar todo lo que conocía por que alguien mas así lo dijo, la que sufría todas las noches frías y todas las pruebas que encaraba, la que odiaba el tener que ser la marioneta de las diosas, solo un peón en el juego que ellas y Ganondorf sostuvieron.

Es cierto, yo nací de todos esos sentimientos, las diosas me crearon para aislar a su preciado juguete de todo lo que no necesitaba para su propósito y después me dejaron solo, dejaron que la oscuridad me consumiera, dejaron a su suerte al ser que ellas mismas avían creado.

Recuerdo que por mucho tiempo busque una explicación, ¿Por que estaba en ese lugar, ¿Qué ganaban ellas al dejarme vivir si no me necesitaban, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía hacer, ¿Tenia algún propósito mi existencia?... estuve preguntándome eso todo el tiempo, iba y venia de un lugar a otro entre la oscuridad, intentaba salir de ese lugar, yo sabia todo lo que había mas allá de las tinieblas en las que estaba, mas allá de este tormento… Hyrule, allí estaba mi otra mitad, cabalgando en su hermosa yegua, sintiendo el aire en su rostro, disfrutando de los hermosos campos verdes, bebiendo la cristalina agua del lago Hilya, jugando alegre en el rancho Lon Lon.

¿Cómo lo se? Yo estuve allí. Aunque fue por poco tiempo, pude saber lo que era sentir el aire, saciar mi sed, no tener hambre, deje de sentir el frío en el que ahora estoy sumergido, aunque nunca llegue a alejarme del templo en el que estuve sellado, el tal Ganondorf creyó que estaba ahí para protegerlo, para evitar que el verdadero Link lograse derrotarlo, pobre iluso; aunque en un principio no supe por que de pronto las diosas me dejaron salir de mi reclusión en la oscuridad, por un momento supuse que me requerían para una misión, que por fin alguien me necesitaba y podría ser libre, incluso pensé que me enviarían junto con mi otro yo a salvar Hyrule, la idea no me desagrado, después de todo si podía demostrar mi utilidad podría quedarme en ese mundo y no volver a sufrí la soledad que asta entonces era todo lo que conocía, pero me equivoque, lo que las diosas tenían planeado para mi era muy diferente. Me enviaron a combatir con mi contraparte, querían ver si su elección había sido la correcta, si avían enviado al mejor guerrero a la batalla, querían saber si yo podía derrotar a su héroe, todo lo que querían era asegurar que sea quien fuere el vencedor pudiese derrotar al gerudo que se revelo en su contra; solo me estaban utilizando y yo estaba conciente de ello, pero no me importo, después de todo si lograba derrotarlo podría ser libre, la idea era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar así que decidí hacerlo, decidí enfrentarme a mi mismo y por fin dejar de mis penas y sufrimientos atrás.

No teniendo a donde ir puesto que estaba restringido a no ir mas allá de la orilla del lago me dedique a esperar a que el llegara, un día el gerudo poseedor del poder llego con una Zora y la encerró en el templo, me ordeno vigilar que no se escapase y se largo, no dije nada, de todos modos no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer, al menos podría ponerme al tanto de la situación interrogando a la chica.

Después de un tiempo el llamado Héroe de Tiempo llego al templo a rescatar a la zora que por lo que me había dicho ella misma era la sabia del agua, nada relevante a mi parecer pero la utilice para atraer a Link asta la habitación que había preparado para el encuentro, lo demás ya todos lo saben, perdí el encuentro y con el la oportunidad salir de mi prisión acuática, cuando la ilusión del cuarto se desvaneció junto conmigo volví a quedar sumido en la tinieblas, ahora la oscuridad y la nada reinan a mi alrededor igual que como al principio, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces,

Segundos…días…años…milenios, no lo se realmente puesto que aquí el tiempo no existe, solo la miseria y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salir.

¿Qué aria si lograra salir de esta prisión? Ni yo mismo lo se, talvez solo me dedicaría a vagar por el mundo o buscaría un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, al menos es lo que me dice una parte de mi ser, pero otra clama venganza, quiere salir a destrozarlo todo y desquitar mi sufrimiento con todo lo que me rodee, grita desde mi interior que debo buscar a Link y terminar con su existencia y después buscar la forma de deshacerme para siempre de las causantes de todos mis males… me incita a desatar mi ira sobre Din, Nayru y Farore. Aun no se que camino seguiría de poder escapar pero es algo que decidiré el día que lo logre salir de aquí.

Me ciento raro… ciento algo en mi pecho, algo me esta oprimiendo el pecho, puedo sentir calidez.

-Vamos…despierta…no te dejes vencer, se que estas vivo, RESPIRA

¿Gritos? Alguien esta hablándome, ¿que respire? ¿Estoy vivo?...¿ES QUE ACASO NO LES VAZTA CON ENSERRARME EN LA NADA? ¿AHORA TAMBIEN ME TORTURAN?.

-Vamos…vamos, tienes que vivir

Sigo sintiendo un peso en mi pecho, de alguna forma es reconfortante sentir algo… se ha detenido, demasiado bueno para ser verd… ¿pero que? Mis labios… esta calidez…¿Qué es esto?

-SI! Lo logre, estas respirando, ya todo esta bien, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes

Otra vez esa voz, es reconfortante, parece la voz de …¿una niña, ciento un pequeño peso sobre parte de mi cuerpo… un agradable calor empieza a colarse por mi frío cuerpo… no entiendo ¿Qué es esto? Será acaso que…

-¿Estoy vivo?

Me sorprendo al escuchar mi propia voz, estoy tendido de cara al cielo, al menos eso parece ya que hay árboles que me impiden ver con claridad el azul y blanco del fondo.

-Ya despertaste, por un momento creí que te había perdió… suerte que recordé lo que Malon me dijo que hiciera si encontraba a alguien que se estaba ahogando.

-¿Que?

Me pregunte, baje la vista para observar detenidamente a una pequeña de unos 12 años, cabello verde, sus ojos y ropas eran del mismo color.

-Kokiri

Logre articular, la pequeña solo sonrió y se levanto, ¿había estado acostada sobre mi?

-Debes tener hambre después de casi ahogarte.

Aun no estoy seguro de que fue lo que paso, me siento para poder observar mejor el sitio donde me encuentro, pasto, árboles, flores, un pequeño riachuelo no muy profundo a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

"El bosque kokiri"

Reflexiono para mis adentros, ¿pero como, yo estaba en el templo del agua esto es irreal, ilógico, amenos que…amenos que el riachuelo estuviese conectado al lago Hylia,

"Seguramente perdí el conocimiento y fui arrastrado por las corrientes asta este lugar, eso significo que estoy vivo"

-Ten debes comer para reponer tus fuerzas, después me cuentas como fue que te metiste en ese lió

La chica me da un pescado asado que acaba de traer de una fogata que ni siquiera había notado, parece muy despreocupada, quizás todo lo que viví ¿Fue un sueño, Me acerco al agua para verme, ropas negras, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, indudablemente soy yo, es extraño poder verme después de tanto tiempo, ¿o no, estoy confundido, no se que debo hacer, para empezar debería intentar sacarle información a la niña.

"Tal vez después de todo solo estoy amnésico."

Pienso mientras me rasco detrás de la cabeza en un gesto algo raro en mí

-Te pareces mucho a un amigo mío

Me dice la pequeña kokiri a mis espaldas

"Entonces tal vez Link, si seguramente se refiere a el"

-¿Y como se llama?

Pregunto interesado, es la forma más rápida de obtener información, debo despejar mis dudas antes de decidir que hacer.

-Link, ahora que te veo ustedes dos podrían ser gemelos

Me dice distraídamente, al menos ya se que todo lo anterior no fue un sueño, pero ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo, no es bueno estar en el bosque de noche, seguro que a Link no le importa que te quedes en su casa, después de todo el esta de viaje y no creo que regrese pronto

Me dijo de pronto la kokiri como si pudiese leer mi mente.

-Mi nombre es Saria ¿cual es el tullo?

Me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Esto es muy incomodo, ¿un segundo por que estoy nervioso?"

Noto que me estoy sonrojando, no entiendo que rallos me pasa, seguramente es solo una estupidez, una reacción secundaria de casi ahogarme

-Vamos no seas tímido, dime como te llamas

"¿Tímido? ¿Acaba de llamarme tímido, bueno eso no importa, aunque mi sonrojo aun no cede, o rayos ¿que le digo? Nunca había tenido necesidad de un nombre"

-No tengo

Solté sin pensar, después de todo nunca lo necesite así que no tenía.

-Entonces yo te pondré uno…mmm ¿Cuál será tu nombre?

Perece emocionada, me esta mirando muy fijamente, ¿Desde cuando hace tanto calor aquí?

-YORU! ¿Te gusta? Es como tu y es un nombre muy lindo

Me grita de repente, debo decir que en verdad ese nombre no es tan malo aunque le hace falta algo

-Tamashi, Tamashi Yoru

Fue mi respuesta

-Genial, te queda perfecto

Rie, la verdad es que su risa es contagiosa ya que estoy sonriendo

"Tamashi Yoru, no esta mal"

Yoru… Noche

Tamashi…Alma

Tamashi Yoru… Alma de la noche o alma nocturna (o al menos eso es lo que quise dar a entender)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues esta es una propuesta que tengo para un fic, si les gusta la idea déjenme un review para decírmelo y continuare la historia, si no pues desgraciadamente esto quedara como un One Shot muy raro, la historia esta situada después de que Link vence a Ganondorf y se va a buscar a Navi. Por cierto que en verdad no se esperan lo que les tengo preparado para siguientes actualizaciones (Claro si es que quieren segur leyendo.)

Se aceptan ideas por cierto, por si alguien quiere dar su opinión.


	2. Definitivo nada de manualidades

**Segundo capitulo del fic listo, le he dado un toque de humor al asunto haber que les parece, gracias por sus comentarios todos se están tomando en cuenta para mejorar el fic. Bueno para no perder la costumbre solo aclaro que NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O LUGARES DE THE LEGEN OF ZELDA ME PERTENECEN (En serio me estoy hartando de tener que poner esto en todos mis fic,)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 2: Definitivo nada de manualidades.**

"Irreal, descabellado, estupido, sin lógica, falto de todo sentido, simplemente no se como clasificarlo, me es imposible creer que un ser como yo este haciendo esto"

Pensaba mientras seguía haciendo las labores que se me encomendaron ese día, al parecer Saria de repente recordó que todos los que habitasen la pequeña villa en la que me encontraba debían hacer algo de provecho lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Cómo carajo se las arreglo para ponerme a hacer canastas?

"Estupidas canastas, debería estar viajando para matar a Link no sentado entretejiendo hierva seca, esa mocosa me va a oír en cuanto la vea, NADIE LE HACE ESTO A UN PODEROSO ESPÍRITU OBSCURO Y SE LIBRA DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS"

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-K-C

Levante un poco la vista para ver a la kokiri, tenia un semblante despreocupado y alegre, al parecer pudo sentir perfectamente que la estaba observando ya que volteo a verme, claro que regreso su vista al frente en el instante de comprobar sus sospechas, jajaja se veía muy graciosa ahora como si la hubiese atrapado haciendo alguna travesura o algo así.

-¿A donde vamos?

Me anime a preguntar, la verdad es que después de estar tanto tiempo sin escuchar mas que mis propios pensamientos la voz de la pequeña me resultaba muy reconfortante

-La… em… la aldea kokiri queda un poco mas adelante.

Esa reacción me tomo por sorpresa, por un instante me pareció que estaba incomoda con mi presencia, incluso note que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

"Seguramente asta se sonrojó, debe verse muy linda con las mejillas teñi… mierda no de nuevo, esto esta empezando a cabrearme por mas que intento no pensar en ella no lo logro, seguramente es culpa de los antiguos sentimientos de Link que aun quedan en mi, si eso debe ser, después de todo incluso criaturas completamente obscuras tienen que deshacerse de ese tipo de cosas cuando recién son creadas"

Después de ese pensamiento preferí concentrarme en como encontrar a Link aunque sin mucho éxito, igualmente no entendía lo que me estaba pasando, se suponía que los seres obscuros recién creados tienden a conservar algunos sentimientos de los cuales se deshacían rápidamente y eso precisamente era lo que no entendía, hace mucho que ya había dejado atrás los pocos sentimientos que quedaron después de haber sido creado.

-¿Estaré desarrollando otros?

Me pare en seco al plantearme esa posibilidad, los sentimientos no me iban a ayudar en nada con mi venganza y el echo de solo pensarlo me tenia bastante alterado.

-¿Estas bien Yoru?

Me pregunto la chiquilla, en su un tono de voz claramente se percibía la preocupación.

-No es nada

Y así sin más plática comencé a seguir a la pequeña Kokiri a través del bosque, preguntándome una y otra vez ¿por que no solo me iba a otro sitio? ¿Tenia alguna razón para seguir a la chiquilla? ¿Y si la mato o la secuestró? Después de todo eso podría persuadir a Link para enfrentarse a mí una vez más.

"No, mala idea, pequeña o no ella sigue siendo la sabia del bosque, seria muy estupido intentar hacer algo contra ella con la escasa energía que me queda, además estamos dentro de su territorio lo que aumenta sus poderes como saga eso sin contar que ella conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano"

-Oye chiquilla ¿estas segura de que Link regresara?

-Claro, el me dijo que regresaría y si Link promete algo es seguro que lo cumpla

Me contesta muy segura

-Bien si tu lo dices creo que no hay motivo para desconfiar de las palabras de la sabia del bosque.

Rápidamente cambia su expresión a una un tanto triste

"Genial la hiciste buena esta vez, que bestia soy"

Me reprendo mentalmente.

-¿Tu la sabias?

Me pregunta con la mirada baja

-Pues si, lo note poco después de que me besast… em… me rescataras del rió

Noto que su expresión cambia por un instante, creo que debería dejar de decir estupideces.

-Y ¿eso es malo, digo que yo sea… bueno una de las sabias.

La noto tensa, extrañamente me siento un poco mal por ponerla en esa situación, al parecer al igual que yo ella no escogió ese camino, una vez mas esas tres irresponsables han hecho lo que han querido sin pensar como reaccionaria un ser tan puro como Saria.

-No, no viene al caso de todos modos así que olvida que lo mencione.

Le dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Tu…tu no, no eres de este mundo, no perteneces aquí ¿cierto?

Se dio cuenta, debí imaginarlo desde el principio, puede que sea el ser mas puro que jamás allá visto pero igualmente sigue siendo una de los que acabo con Ganondorf, me atrevería a decir que a pesar de su inocencia es la mas peligrosa de los sabios, el ser kokiri le da una enorme ventaja sobre sus camaradas, contiene la sabiduría de mas de dos siglos de existencia.

-En algo tienes razón pequeña, no vengo de este mundo, no fui digamos creado para estar aquí, a estas alturas ya debes saber quien soy, dudo que Link o Ruto se guardasen lo que sucedió en el templo del agua, por eso pudiste dar con el sitio exacto donde me encontraba, como saga de este bosque sentiste una alteración de energías.

-Al inicio solo sentí una concentración inusual de obscuridad, no sabia que lo ocasionaba, me sorprendí mucho al verte… todos los que sabemos de tu existencia te dábamos por muerto, pero ahora que…bueno regresaste, eso significa que querrás vengarte de Link.

Lo sabia, tal vez pura e inocente pero en verdad nadie querría tenerla de enemiga.

-Intuyes bien, aunque esperaba que me dijeras que querría traer de vuelta a Gonondorf o apoderarme del mundo o algo así.

Le dije como si fuese obvio, aunque en verdad sonaba como una broma ya muy gastada.

-No, no creo que tengas intenciones de algo así.

-¿Y por que no abría de tenerlas? Tu misma reconociste que la obscuridad en mi es tan fuerte que te pareció inusual en este bosque.

La verdad no se por que quería dejar bien en claro que representa una amenaza, tal vez ya que tenia tan poca fuerza solo estaba intentando parecer acezante para confundirla y poder escapar en caso de que intentase deshacerse de mi, lógicamente aun no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para hacerle frente a una saga tan experimentada como ella. Me sorprendió que aun en esa situación una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Obscuridad y maldad son cosas muy diferentes, es cierto que tu presencia altera de alguna forma este bosque pero no daña a nadie, la alteración es pasiva y no interfiere en ningún modo con espirutos o seres vivientes a su alrededor, por lo tanto no puedo decir que seas malo, solo que le guardas mucho rencor a Link por que el pudo disfrutar de este mundo desde que nació y tu fuiste relegado a otro sitio.

-Ya veo, seria poco sensato de mi parte creer que puedo engañarte, tu no eres como los demás kokiris, el Deku Tree no tiene tanta influencia sobre ti así que has podido madurar un poco mas que los otros.

Saria asintió en señal de que todo lo que dije era correcto, pero aun había algo mas que debía saber.

-Tu no eres feliz, te gustaría poder ser como los otros kokiri, te gustaría no tener que elegir entre tu deber de sabia y tu vida normal, no estas del todo satisfecha con lo que Din, Nayru y Farore te han impuesto, al menos no con todo.

Sabia que mis palabras le afectarían de algún modo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria.

-Yo creo…creo que tenemos problemas similares ¿cierto?

-En verdad me sorprendes chiquilla, no creí que lo captases tan rápido, pero si es cierto básicamente el problema es el mismo, por una vez…

-Nos gustaría que no decidieran sobre nosotros tan albritariamente

Me interrumpió para completar mi frase, después de todo no éramos tan diferentes, aunque yo era un ser lleno de rencor y ella solo ansiaba un poco de libertad.

-Entonces vamos al punto, me imagino que toda esta charla es para llegar a algún sitio así que dime que es lo que tienes que argumentar.

-Yo… yo solo quiero pedirte que no le hagas daño a Link, el no esta al tanto de lo que te sucedió, ni de lo que hicieron las diosas, podría decirse que no es del todo culpable de lo que te paso.

-No puedo prometer que no lastimare a Link

Dije secamente, creo que ella ya esperaba algo como eso por que no dio indicio de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-Esperare

Fue lo que dije después

-¿Como?

-Que esperare a que Link vuelva de su viaje, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y tú me salvaste del río, así que como pago no buscare al hylian, me quedare contigo para compensártelo.

Lo cierto es que asta yo me sorprendí después de decir aquello, nunca espero que tuviese que quedarme en un lugar voluntariamente y la pequeña kokiri parecía feliz con lo que escuchaba ya que por fin levanto la vista hacia mi y dejo salir una enorme sonrisa, por un momento me pareció que el bosque se iluminaba alegre de ver que su protectora estaba complacida.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa, me muero por enseñarte la villa.

Me dijo tomando mi mano y echando a correr hacía el lugar antes mencionado entre carcajadas y explicaciones.

F-I-N-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-K-C

"Se veía muy linda corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo"

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Una estruendosa carcajada me saca de mis pensamientos, una carcajada que conozco perfectamente, se me quedo gravada desde esa carrera en el bosque hace ya un par de meses.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso mocosa?

Digo con voz monótona, la verdad es que aunque se perfectamente que no me cree mi falso enfado tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Yoru te deje tejiendo canastas no estándote los dedos.

Me dice haciendo una pequeña pausa aunque aun esta en el piso con las lágrimas saliéndole por el esfuerzo de reír tanto. Al momento volteo a ver mis manos, al parecer por estar sumergido en mis recuerdos no me he dado cuenta que he estado entrelazando mis dedos con lo que antes solía ser la base de una canasta.

-Con que te parece divertido e pequeña, ya veremos que tan divertido es que te amarre a un poste con estas hiervas secas.

Le digo deshaciendo los nudos que me tenían unido a la canasta y saliendo a toda prisa para atrapar a Saria, claro esta se ha convertido en cosa cotidiana, de una forma u otra siempre terminamos persiguiéndonos entre nosotros para hacer o vengarnos de alguna maldad que ambos nos hacemos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Pues eso fue todo, si les agrado mandenme sus comentarios y si no les gusto pues también me escriben, de una de otra no se salvan de opinar, lo se tal vez lo he dejado demasiado cómico y con casi nada serio o romántico pero ya verán como pronto empieza a ponerse mejor.**


	3. Problemas con el alcohol

**Problemas con el alcohol**

"Le dije que si quería venir no lo quería ver metido en el bar pero NO el hombre lo primero que hace es largarse derechito a la barra… bueno al menos así Malon no nos pesca juntos"

-¿Saria te encuentras bien?

Pregunto preocupada una joven Hylian aparentemente no mayor de 17 años, de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Perdón me decías algo Malon?

-Pues si, es la tercera vez que te pregunto por Mido y las gemelas y tu haces como que las diosas te están hablando.

Dijo en tono un tono burlesco la hyliana

-A seas no las menciones

Se le escapo a la kokiri sin darse cuenta, era mas que evidente que pasar tanto tiempo con Yoru la estaba haciendo darse cuenta que no todo lo que le avían dicho acerca de sus creadoras era cierto.

-De acuerdo ahora si estoy preocupada, primero te sumerges en tus pensamientos y pasas de medio mundo y ahora parece que por algún motivo desconocido no estas de buenas con las creadoras… suéltalo de una vez ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿He, ¿Yo? Nada, no es nada… solo que me preocupa un poco que Zelda mandara una reunión con todas las sagas tan de repente.

Intento excusarse la kokiri.

-Bueno pues si tú lo pones así pues si es extraño, apenas ayer me llego el mensaje de que debíamos reunirnos en el castillo.

-¿Y a ti por que te mandaron llamar?

-Lo de siempre Impa quiere que este al tanto de todo, dice que ella ya esta muy vieja para el trabajo de saga y que necesita alguien que la reemplace dentro de un tiempo.

-Exagera… si apenas tiene 40 años, no es para tanto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sirve otra

Le dije al tipo que atendía la barra del bar en el que me fui a meter esta vez.

"Este es el noveno bar al que tengo que ir por que Saria ya conoce los otros a los que voy, si tan solo no fuera tan condenadamente linda podría llevarle la contraria, pero no parece que se empeña en que no beba una sola gota de alcohol"

-Ya te he servido demasiadas, no voy a darte ni una más asta que vea las rupias correspondientes en mis bolsillos.

Contesto el chico de la barra, el problema era que ya no tenía ni una sola rupia conmigo y en verdad todavía no tenía pensado salir del lugar así que tendría que conseguir algo de efectivo si quería seguir bebiendo.

"También podría simplemente salir de aquí sin pagar pero Saria no quiere que cause alboroto… aha (suspiro) de todos modos no puedo hacerlo aunque no me lo hubiese prohibido, no necesito a todas las sagas corriendo detrás mío por una estupidez como una riña en un bar"

-Se me acabaron las rupias pero tengo algo que tal vez te pueda interesar.

Le dije tranquilamente al cantinero.

-Mas te vale que sea algo bueno, aquí no servimos nada gratis.

-Solo tómalo y sírveme ese trago.

Le dije al tiempo que sacaba de mi túnica un frasco con un par de hadas que atrape en el bosque.

-Genial, esto será suficiente para cubrir al menos tres botellas más.

-Pues ponlas para llevar y sirve de una ves ese maldito trago.

"Donde estará ahora Saria ¿en la reunión del castillo? o ¿buscándome por todo el pueblo?"

-Bha ni que me importase si Saria me regaña ¿Acaso se cree mi madre o algo parecido? Esa niñata me trae mas problemas de los que necesito.

Dije sin pensar, en verdad creí que lo había pensado…después de todo puede que la kokiri tenga un poco de razón y deba dejar de beber tanto.

-HEY TU EL ENCAPUCHADO ¿TIENES ALGO EN CONTRA DE LA SEÑORITA SARIA?

Escuche que un tipo me grito desde una mesa cercana

-Mis problemas con la escuincla escandalosa no son de tu incumbencia

Respondí, sabia que debía quedarme callado pero bueno partirle la cara a un ebrio no califica como delito grave así que no le concierne a ninguna saga y si llegan a aprenderme me escapo entre las sombras de las mazmorras que por algo estoy hecho de obscuridad.

-¿COMO OSAS REFERIRTE ASI DE LA SEÑORITA SARIA? Ahora te reacomodare las ideas a palos

Dijo muy cabreado el tipo de la mesa seguido de unos cuantos tipos mas…8 creo que eran bien nada que no pueda manejar normalmente pero cargarme a ocho tipos me traerá problemas mayores y si se me pasa la mano alguna saga puede enterarse.

-PAREN ESTO, ustedes deberían estar avergonzados ¿Dónde se ha visto a ocho guardias del castillo intentando atacar a un civil? Y tu deberías cuidar tu lengua estas ablando de una de las sagas de Hyrule.

Rayos la saga del espíritu, creí que debería estar en el castillo…tal vez después de todo ya se acabo su dichosa reunión.

-Hablare como me de la gana, tampoco es que este insultando a la kokiri mas bien expreso su comportamiento

Este o no presente una saga tengo orgullo y no voy a dejar que nadie sienta que puede hacerme callar así nada mas.

-Entonces debo entender que la conoces

No, como podría, solo hablo de ella casualmente, esa mujer me desespera

-La conozco, ¿Algún problema con eso Nabooru?

-Te dirigirás a ella como señorita Nabooru

Otra vez ese sujeto, me esta empezando a gustar la idea de golpearlo

-No te metas en esto o puedes salir herido

Amenace al antipático sujeto

-De acuerdo trate de ser paciente contigo pero en vista de que no tienes respeto alguno por los de más te lo enseñare yo misma, tu, yo afuera ahora.

Genial ahora si Saria va a inventarse algo bueno como castigo…por otro lado si solo peleo y no utilizo poder obscuro igual pasare desapercibido y nunca me rehúso a un combate así que salí del local con mis botellas de aguamiel por supuesto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Lamentamos la demora, nos tomo mas tiempo del que pensábamos llegar desde el bosque

Hablo la pequeña de verdes cabellos

-Estas algo rara hoy Saria, ¿Nos tomo mas tiempo? Bienes con alguien mas o algo así

Pregunto la princesa del castillo sentada al centro de la mesa junto con Impa, Ruto, Darunia y Rauru.

-E ¿hable en plural? Quise decir que me tomo mas tiempo del planeado venir asta aquí

Respondio nerviosamente la kokiri

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta la señorita Nabooru?

Pregunto Malon al notar la ausencia de la saga del espíritu

-Aun la estamos esperando; al parecer no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar a "refrescarse" al bar

Hablo Impa algo aburrida

-PRINCESA, PIRNCESA POR FAVOR DEBE BENIR RAPIDO

Se escucharon los gritos de una de las criadas del castillo

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Zelda caminando hacia la señora que acababa de irrumpir en la reunión

"Por favor que no sea Yoru, por favor que no sea Yoru"

Rogaba mentalmente Saria teniendo un mal presentimiento que involucraba al de ojos rojos

-Hay un sujeto de vestimentas negras causando tumulto en el mercado, la señorita Naooru le esta aciendo frente en estos momentos pero según la versión del guardia que nos dio el informe esta teniendo serios problemas solo para defenderse

Dijo muy asustada la criada

-¿Nabooru en problemas? Pero si ella es una guerrera experimentada, incluso a mi me es muy difícil hacerle frente

Dijo Impa algo preocupada pero mas que nada preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga; acto seguido todas las sagas estaban emprendiendo el camino hacia el mercado

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Felicidades…tu nivel como guerrero es sorprendente

Me dijo la gerudo, francamente no esperaba que la pelea se demorara tanto, a mejorada bastante desde que esas brujas la derrotaron

-Diría lo mismo de ti si no fuese por que tu defensa se abre demasiado y tu postura es muy inestable, NO INSULTES MIS HABILIDADES CONTENIENDOTE SABIA DEL ESPIRUTU, SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR

Le grite esperando que así se decidiera a atacar en serio, mi victoria no tendría gran merito si ella no se dignaba a pelear lo suficientemente en serio como para hacerme sacar mi espada

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo tendrás, pero te lo advierto vas a salir herido de esta si no te dignas a utilizar tu arma

Bien provocarla estaba dando sus frutos, tal vez después de todo tendría que hacer uso por lo menos de mi escudo.

-NABOORU

"Rayos, la princesa y las sagas, bien hecho Yoru ahora si Saria no se va a cansar de fastidiarte por lo menos un par de semanas"

Pensé al percatarme de la cercanía de los protectores del reino

-En nombre de la princesa Zelda de Hyrule te ordeno que te descubras y nos digas tu nombre y a que has venido

"¿Ordenarme a mi? Ese viejo esta loco si cree que lo haré"

-Yo no sirvo a este reino, el nombre de Zelda no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi, ni le rindo respetos asi que no lo are

Dije claramente, parece que Saria suspiro aliviada con la respuesta, jeje no puedo creer lo tierna que se ve con esa cara nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar asi de nuestra princesa? Te arrancare la lengua por tu osadía

-Sabes hablar bien sabia de las sombras, ¿Podrás pelear a ese nivel?

Me fascina fastidiar a estas personas, es casi tan divertido como la pelea en si

-Ahora veras pequeño insolente

Me amenazo Darunia el goron atacándome, yo me escabullí rodando para evitar su golpe y asestar le una patada en la rodilla, eso lo saco de balance lo que me dio tiempo de utilizar mi escudo para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Una fuera de juego ¿Quien sigue?

La prepotencia en mi voz alentó lo suficiente a la sheika para desenvainar su arma y arremeter en conjunto con la sabia del espíritu, me costo trabajo salir de ese bien trabajado ataque doble pero una vez que estuve fuera del alcance de sus espadas tuve tiempo para sacar mi arco y desarmar las con algunos flechazos certeros, normalmente las abría matado pero bueno Saria no me dirigiría la palabra si eso pasara.

-YA BASTA YORU O TENDRAS QUE COSINARTE TU MISMO POR EL RESTO DEL MES

Me grito Saria ya desesperada

-Hey eso no es justo sabes que no tengo talento en la cocina…si tengo que comer algo que prepare yo mismo terminare envenenado

Le respondí sin percatarme de lo extraño que parecía esa discusión

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

Pregunto una chica de cabellos rojizos

-Larga historia

Respondimos los dos dándonos cuanta que ya todo estaba perdido a menos que se nos ocurriera algo bueno que decir.


End file.
